This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Portable computing devices continue to gain in popularity. The uses and usability continues to increase such that many tasks that could only be completed on a personal computer can now be completed on a portable computing device. As a result, more and more information and data is being gathered on portable computing devices. User still often want to move data from portable computing devices for a variety of reasons, from centralized to storage to being able to better examine the data from the portable media device on a larger display.
At the same time, monitor prices for personal computers continues to fall. Monitors get larger and larger and cheaper and cheaper. As a result, users often have large monitors or multiple monitors. Operating system software also continues to increase in functionality to allow the control of large monitors or multiple monitors.
In addition, sometimes users desire to share data with other portable computing devices. The display sizes on these devices also will vary widely. Not surprisingly, users are unsure of how communicated data from a personal computing device with a displayed on a second computing device with a different size monitor.
Challenges arise when moving data from a portable computing device to a personal computer with a large monitor or with multiple monitors. Users often become confused on where data that is communicated to the personal computer will be view, what data will be viewed and what size the data will be when it is communicated from the relatively small display on the portable media player to the larger display (or displays) of a personal computer.